Nate is done
by Stella296
Summary: A story from Nate's POV. couples C&B, and CB&S. Nate decided that he had reached a point in life where nothing's left but the opportunity to move on. M for language now. Maybe later for content.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone!

I needed to write something today and so the idea of this came up. It's either an one-shot or the begin of a multi-chapter (depends on your critics aka reviews about it!) from Nate's POV.

I honestly hate story where Nate's just the dumbass so I guess this should be interesting for Nate fans out there. In this story, that is TV based btw, Nate's character is meant to be more like the book-Nate who much more deep than the Show-Nate imo.

So enjoy and please let me know if you liked it or not!

* * *

A dark street, midtown New York. The calendar counted the **13****th**** November 2012**, it was a cold Tuesday night as a body hit the brick-lined wall of a big building. The person who got pushed into the wall was a tall blond male one. Athletic body covered in a black tux. The bit smaller brunette guy who had pushed him into the wall, stood right in front of him. The dark brown eyes lighted up with the fire of anger. The small brunette girl who stood beside them screamed something but no one listened to her.

"What the fuck, Nathaniel?" Chuck Bass, _the CEO of Bass Industries, former boy billionaire, now the youngest billionaire in the world, well respected by the high society,_ yelled at his best friend.

"Ask her before you freak out man. Just one other push and I swear I'll punch you right through this fucking wall back in your venerated burlesque club!" Nathaniel Archibald_, the son of the Captain Archibald who got arrested and sentenced to twenty seven years in prison, the guy who was now in his senior year at Columbia University and faced a career in politics, just like so many of his family members, the well respected Vanderbilts, before,_ returned icy.

"Chuck, would you listen now?" the brunette girl, Blair Waldorf_, daughter of the famous UES lawyer Harold Waldorf, step-daughter of the entertainment –lawyer Cyrus Rose, daughter of the successful designer Eleanor Waldorf, member of NYU's senior class this year who would graduate cum laude, _screamed at her boyfriend Chuck Bass. "I had something in my eye and I asked Nate for help while you called the limo. Why the hell do you always have to jump to conclusions?"

"Oh…" Chuck frowned for a second. When the turned around and saw his best friend holding his girlfriends cheek and caress it, _at least that was what it had looks like to him_, he's mind left him once again. Even after all this years they were a couple, he was still insecure about her running back to the golden boy Nate. "I'm sorry, man. Okay?"

„No, it's not _effing OKAY, _CHUCK_!_ I've enough of it. It's always the same. Every time something doesn't work out for you, I'm the one you blame. Every time you're jealous, I get punched or scowled at. I played that role for long enough Chuck. Now playtime is finally over. Thanks for the great birthday party!" Nate yelled sarcastically before turning his back to his friends and starting to run down the street. This wasn't the first time Chuck got jealous or insecure or whatever and Nate had to be the one to take the blame. But for Nate the events of this night were the end of this era…..

If he had looked back, he would have seen Blair crying and Chuck starring ashamed to the ground.

* * *

**The summer after graduation from high school, 2009**

Chuck and Blair had finally found themselves a nice apartment. Chuck had to work all day, so it was Nate's turn to help Blair finish everything for the house warming party. It took all day and Nate always get the worst parts. Carry a heavy wood table from the kitchen to the dining room, to the living room and back to the kitchen. Carrying the large boxes of champagne from the basement to the third floor. Calming Blair down when she had her typical and frequently Blair-Waldorf-meltdowns.

When they finish the preparations at five p.m., Blair finally allowed Nate a short break. When he sat down on the couch, she handed him a glass of wine. When he reached for it, Blair thanked him for everything with a kiss, a short peek, on the cheek.

That was the moment Chuck came into the living room and saw Blair kissing Nate. _At least that was what it looked like to him. _

The evening ended with a black eye for Nate, an ashamed Chuck, an angry Blair and a mocking Serena.

* * *

**Autumn 2011, Eleanor's fashion show**.

Chuck was already in a bad mood when he picked Nate up to visit Eleanor Waldorf's fashion show. Eleanor hated Chuck and vice versa. But nonetheless Blair asked him to come and so he did. But – just as a preventive measure – he took Nate with him.

When they arrived Eleanor greeted Nate with a big smile and a tight hug and Chuck with a disapproving nod. Nate gave Chuck an apologetic look but Chuck just looked angry at him.

Blair was behind the stage and helped her mother and her assistants with the coordination. She only gave him then and when a smile when they eyes locked – what didn't happen very often as Blair was busy and Chuck bored. So, not-so-lucky Nate had to sit beside his BFF and watch him sipping Scotch from the bottle he had managed to sneak in and starring at her. There were moments, Nate asked himself if all of this was worth it. Two hours later he got an answer to that question…

When the show was over, they went behind the stage to congratulate Blair and Eleanor. By then, Chuck was totally wasted. He had drunk the whole bottle of Single malt of an empty stomach. How he'd managed to stand up was beyond Nate. But Nate decided that it'd would be clever for Chuck to face Eleanor under these circumstances. So he pulled him in a corner and called for Blair.

"Archibald, what did you do?" she hissed.

"I didn't do anything." Nate returned angrily. "It's all his own doing."

Chuck was now standing in the Corner of the make-up-room with his eyes shut.

"By the way, congrats, B. The show was great." Nate continued with a small smile.

Blair returned the smile and hugged Nate, "Oh, thank you, Archibald!"

That was the moment Chuck opened his eyes and before anyone could do or say anything Chuck had pushed Nate in a table which collapsed under his weight.

"ARCHIBALD! I told you to keep your hands off my girl!" Chuck yelled.

The night ended in a hospital for Nate, with a broken arm thanks to that little stunt of Chuck.

* * *

Back in **13****th**** November 2012**

Nate stopped a block away and called a cab. His 21th birthday hadn't turned out as the fun it was supposed to be and he knew who's fault that was. Ever since Serena had gone away with Carter, he was left alone with bitchy B and crazy C. Serena had run off to look for her father two years ago. In the first weeks she called sometimes. But when she and Carter finally and officially got together, the calls and messages stopped. Today was his birthday and she didn't even called or sent an email.

It was enough. Just enough. Nate Archibald, the golden boy, pride of his parents and grandparents, best friend of some of the most disturbed people in whole Manhattan finally reached his limit of the bearable. He was sick of being the rebound boy or the BFF by the grace of God whereby Chuck Bass was the god because sometimes Nate could swear he thought of himself as exactly this.

He wondered when they changed so much. They, the NJBC, were never as carefree or free for that matter as the other children. High expectations and legacies waited for them to be carried on.

When Serena's father left, when Blair's father left and had his coming out, when Nate's father got arrested and judged to many years of prison, when Chuck's father died. They all just survived because they had each other. But today, something that was already dying for a long time, finally took its last breath.

It was about time to leave. It was about time to move on for good. A future with No Chuck, No Blair and most important No Serena was waiting for him out there and he was glad to take that.


	2. Chapter 2

So this is chapter two. After the review of laurenlarie (Thanks for that again) I decided that Nate deserves a multi-fic. So enjoy and review please!

* * *

When he got home, he saw light in the living room. 'That's strange. Mother is normally asleep at this time.' he thought as he opened the front door. When he heard laughter he recognized his mother wasn't alone. And the other voice was…a man. Okay, if he thought this day couldn't get any worse he was SO wrong. He had exactly two possibilities: got nearer and sneak how it was or make his present announced. Sneaking was all Blair and Chuck's thing. So he did option # 2.

"Mom! I'm home." He called innocently. The noises in the living room died immediately. It took a few seconds before he heard heels on the wood floor coming nearer.

"Honey, I thought you were out with your friends to celebrate your birthday?!" a surprised Anne greeted her son.

"Well, I was. But now I'm home. Who's in there?" he pointed at the living room. He always knew that his mother would move on. Since she had divorced Howard last year, just like grandfather suggested it, he knew his mother would find a new husband in time. Anne Archibald was a woman who need someone to lean on in life and since Nate was away to College most of the time it was supposed to happen.

"Uhm…." Anne hesitated. "…a friend of mine. You probably know him."

Nate furrowed and walked over to the door. 'No…hold on a second………NO!.....NO THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!' his mind yelled. On the couch in his mother's living room was no other than Jack Bass! OF ALL PEOPLE! Nate was shocked for a moment, he really way. But the very next he just shrugged it off.

Of course had his mother to pick the evil pig. There were thousands of decent, wealthy and nice men in Manhattan she could have dated. But no! Of course not one of them. Anne Archibald was a bad man magnet.

"Hey Dave!" Jack greeted him with a smirk. His mother walked by and over to Jack and gave him an apologetic smile.

"Those Basses are out to destroy my life…" Nate mumbled under his breath as he turned around and run upstairs. He slammed the door shut and dropped himself on the bed. He needed a plan. Now. He needed some distance between this crazy life he had right now and this city and himself.

'Well, grandfather refilled and doubled my trust. I still have the Ferrari he bought me in that summer with Bree. Bree…wonder what she does right now….NO! Focus, Nate. So you've the money, you've the car, you've the connection….of course! Tripp!' Nate took his phone out and dialed his cousins number.

"Hey Tripp, my man! How are you!" Nate greeted his cousins.

"Hey Nate! I'm as fine as a soon-to-be-divorced can be. Hold on a second, please….Christina? Marina? However, this call is important. Go and wait for me over there….I'm back. Sorry man, those European girls are killer!" Tripp explained happily. He was intoxicated, Nate could tell so much.

"Listen, man. We need to catch up. I need some distraction anyway. Where are you right now?" Nate asked.

"Uhm, St. Tropez …or Nizza…I'm not sure man. But I will be in Barcelona in two days. Let's meet there!" Tripp suggested.

"That will be fine. See you there." Nate returned.

"Nate wait! Happy Birthday, man. I'm sorry I haven't called but I didn't thought you wanted to talk to me." Tripp said with some guilty expression in his voice.

"Thanks. It's fine, man. You're forgiven and you know that." Nate ended the call with this and decided to turn off his phone before one of the deeply disturbed brunettes could call him.

When Nate and Tripp were little kids they were really close, just like brothers. But when Tripp's family moved to Washington, just like the most Vanderbilt's once in time, they lost the contact. Only on family things they saw each other. When Nate was in Middle School and Tripp in High School (Tripp's five years older than Nate btw) another factor pushed them father away from each other. The name of the factor was Blair Waldorf. Something was strange about her, Tripp kept telling Nate. Nowadays Nate knew why he said it. Tripp recognized Blair's façade long before himself. But that wasn't the reason for the big cut.

When Nate and Bree started dating, Nate knew it would piss his grandfather off. That was what he wanted in the first place. Later then, he got quite smitten with Bree. But Tripp and grandfather had other plans for them. It didn't take long before Bree Buckley were in the newspaper. Declared as the sloppy girl who threw herself at the Vanderbilt's. The Buckley's were humiliated more than anyone ever expected. Even grandfather and Tripp were quite impressed about the follows of their little media spectacle. Buckley lost his election and the respect of his followers. _'That's how it works in the South'_ Tripp had told him months later when the guilt overwhelmed him. Nate was out for revenge after the confession.

And yes! Nathaniel Archibald knows indeed how to plot. He was the best friend of Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf after all.

So Nate took his chance on a charity event in London around Christmas time that year and introduced Tripp's wife to Lord Marcus Beaton. Nate thought that Marcus owned him one and even more. Since Duke Beaton had kicked out his wife Catherine and divorced her, Marcus was thankful to found through Nate a little distraction. In Nate's opinion he and Tripp were even after this.

When he heard that Maurien had dumped Tripp for Marcus and got dumped by Marcus in return, he felt not a bit guilty but sad for his cousin. But Nate knew also that Maurien would never make Tripp happy. So Tripp should probably even be thankful to Nate. Though Nate decided that it was better not to mention this to Tripp.

He rose from his bed and started to pack his suitcases. When he finished packing he booked a flight in the internet and checked his accounts and mails one last time. He forgot that his instant messenger was an autostart program which need to be turned off if he didn't want to be online. But too late.

_**B-for-bitchy(1:03):**_ Archibald, would you turn on your phone plz?

_**NateTheGreat(1:04):**__ Nope. No reason._

Nate remembered the day, Blair had installed this program on his notebook just too well. They bought the same notebook on the same day. It was after one of Eleanor's heavy meltdowns. They, as in Blair, Nate and Chuck (Serena was MIA), came from school and were actually in a good mood. But as soon as they arrived Eleanor started to yell with Blair. Something about the nightly phone calls of her. She recognized to late that Blair wasn't alone. This was the day Nate and Chuck got a pretty good view on the real Eleanor Waldorf. They usually didn't use the internet to communicate so far. Their phones and cells did the job so far. But when this was a reason for Blair to get in trouble, they had to find another way. So Chuck called his limo, they went to the next computer shop and bought the best notebooks money could buy. Afterwards they went back to Blair's place and Nate made sure that her wireless internet worked. Then Blair installed those messenger program on their notebooks and when she went to the bathroom, Chuck changed her nickname from QueenBee to B-for-bitchy. They had laughed a lot about it and Blair didn't seemed to care. But her revenge were funny as well. C-for-caveman. These were back in the good days, when they all were friends. The "one for all and all for one" times. But these were over.

_**B-for-bitchy(1:04):**__ You can't avoid our calls forever :-P_

_**NateTheGreat(1:04):**__ Try me._

With that, he closed his notebook, took a pencil and piece of paper and wrote a notice for his mom that he was going to visit Tripp and would try to make it back in time for the holidays. Which were several weeks ahead. So there was plenty of time to try a new lifestyle.

* * *

Suite 1812, Blair's POV.

"Now look what you've done, Chuck Bass!" she yelled at him and pointed at the screen in front of her. Chuck made a face, rose from the couch and got closer to see what she meant. He read the messages and sighed.

"Well, give him time to calm down. Everything is going to be fine, Blair." He said as he bent down to kiss her.

"Uh uh, Chuck! Sex as distraction isn't going to work tonight. You pissed our last friend. Ruined his birthday just because you were a jealous idiot. Why don't you trust me?" Blair asked angrily.

He kneed down beside her. "Look, Blair, I trust you. You know I do. But seeing you with Nate or close to Nate opens old wounds. I'm sorry but I can't do anything about that fact." He explained with a touch of hurt in his voice.

Blair knew that she and Nate was his biggest insecurity. She could have laughed in his face. She could have reacting angrily. But that would hurt him and that was something she was never really able to do. So she leaned forward and took his faces in her hands.

"Chuck Bass, I love you. Only you. There's no "Nate and me". There's only Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck. Okay?" she whispered. He nodded.

"So am I forgiven?"

"I'm not the one who has to forgive you Chuck."

"Well if that's true, make love to me, sweetheart." He smirked.

"Chuck Bass can talk cheesy. Who knew?" she mocked.

"Now you do."

* * *

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm sorry that it took me like forever to update this one BUT I needed some inspiration and the New Nate on the show is very much that. And I love it!**

**Please review and give me your ideas on my story!**

* * *

_The next morning at the Vanderbilt mansion._

Nate's ride with the Ferrari took him not even two hours. There was one last thing he had to do before he took off to join Tripp.

"Nathaniel! So good to see you again my boy!" his grandfather greeted him surprised as Nate went in the dining room where his grandfather sat and had breakfast.

"Good morning. I just wanted to say bye before I take off to Europe to join Tripp." Nate returned smiling. He waited for the disapproval glare and his grandfather didn't disappoint. His face fell immediately.

"So, what are you planning to do there?"

"Oh, you know. A bit sightseeing, a bit of partying, screwing some random girls, cause some bad press." Nate said nonchalant. He wondered how long it would take for his grandfather to explode.

"I see, South Europe seems quite the place to do so. Well, since Tripp does this so well, you should be allowed to go there and have some fun, too." his father returned.

Nate was not surprised. His grandfather was a smart man who always knew when he had lost. And there was no point in arguing with Nate right now.

"Now, why are you really her, son?"

"Grandfather, I want you to call the deal with Bass Inc. off. Chuck doesn't deserve our support."

His grandfather frowned. "It's not that easy, Nathaniel. What happened?"

Nate took a deep breath. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to do this, but to get some distance to the two freaks who called themselves his best friends, he needed to make them pretty damn angry. He raised his head a bit and turned it to the side so his grandfather could take quite a good view on the bruise on his jaw. After a moment he faced his grandfather again.

"That's my birthday present from Chuck Bass this year."

His grandfather just nodded. It was a catch-22 for him but nobody hurt a Vanderbilt without paying for that. The last person who learned that lesson was little slut Maurien. She'd never ever again get a job in the city. Not in New York nor Washington. As a waitress somewhere in the South perhaps, yes, but a good job? No way. But Chuck Bass was something different. Bass Inc. was a good donator for the Vanderbilt election campaigns. In return they got a little help on every building application they sent to the authorities. Chuck Bass didn't have to wait for any license anymore too since he and the Vanderbilts were so close.

"Let me see what I can do about that."

Nate nodded and left. This was it. Now there was nothing that could stop him on his way to Europe and finally some fun.

Mr. Vanderbilt stood by the window and watched his grandson getting in his car and driving off. He always knew that the day would come, the sun boy would show his true colors. Just like his father did. The thing about powerful men who got underestimate all the time is: They decide one day to take all the power with a bang.

* * *

Nate booked a first class ticket to Barcelona. When he went to the gate on the airport he had heard someone calling his name. It was Blair. But right then and there he was very much not in the mood for this girl, so he just walked on.

A girl. He still saw the scheming, plotting, spoiled, naïve high school girl in here. Maybe that was the reason he'd forgive everything in the past. He always knew that his best friend and his ex thought of themselves much more clever than _aaaalll_ other people. But it wasn't his place to destroy Blair's and Chuck's happy bubble. Life would do that for them.

He tried to distract himself from all those thoughts by watching a movie. Batman – the Dark Night. Something he wouldn't watch at home but right now and here, it was the best choice. The movie wasn't that bad.

After thirty minutes Nate admitted that the film was great actually. And when it was over, he took the earphones out and leaned back. There were four men who dominated this movie.

# 1 was this Harvey guy. The shining knight – come to save the world at last, Nate thought sarcastically – The knight who wants to make the world a better place, who believes in the people, who believes in law and the system. Those guys who'd die to create this utopia.

# 2 Commissioner Gordon. A good guy who tries to do the right thing. Although had seen way to much of the dark side of the world and so stopped dreaming of utopia quite a while ago. But still believed in the system, the law. But also slipped sometimes.

# 3 Batman. The rich guy who tries to protect the world as well. But decided that it's easier to play on the dark side because then, people don't expect too much.

# 4 the joker. The agent of chaos. The guy who decided that the system is rubbish and the only fair thing in the world is chaos.

Nate summarized that he had always played in the categories one to three. Maybe it was time for a bit of # 4.

* * *

As soon as Nate left the airport, he was surprised how much he missed Europe. Last time he was in Spain was years ago with a certain Brooklynite. Spain was so different to New York. It was now three o'clock in the noon and there were barely people in the streets. Siesta. In New York was at this time hectic everywhere.

"Nate, my boy!" Tripp greeted his cousin as he spotted him at the airport entrance.

"Hey Tripp. How are you?" Nate asked amused. His cousin was wearing a straw hat and was obviously drunk. Beyond drunk actually. In the noon. If this wasn't a fun trip, Nate didn't knew what was.

"Quite good. Found some distraction from the cheating whore. Speaking of such, how's the best friend and the ex?" Tripp taunted.

"Like they were. Now enough of the past, let's go ahead, have some fun. I need distraction. Lot of it." Nate returned commanding.

"Look there, another Upper East Side Boy on his way to smash his image." Tripp jeered.

"So what?" Nate shrugged it off and started walking. The times as Nate the Great were over.

* * *

_Later that evening._

_**Spotted: Our golden boy N drunk his ass off in Barcelona with his cousin T. Wonder what he's up to. We guess, nothing good since he took a whole posse of barely dressed girls with him out of the club. You know, you love me. xoxo**_

Underneath the blast was a photo of a smirking Nate with two girls on each arm leaving a crowded club.

"Now just look what you done, Chuck!" Blair yelled.

"Why the hell do you care so much, Blair? Anything I should know? Let the boy have some fun! I really get the feeling you're jealous." Chuck shouted back. Beyond angry since this wasn't the first time they had a conversation like this. Every time Nate got spotted boozing or whoring she blamed him. First he found it funny somehow. It gave him a weird feeling of proud. But right now it just sucked.

"Yeah, that's exactly the point Chuck. " Blair hissed sarcastically. "I'm jealous. That's why I'm your girlfriend. For more than four years now, I might add!"

They argued for a while like this.

Meanwhile read Nate the blast and just shrugged it off. So what? He was single, wide out of the reach of his family and right now just very drunk and high.

"So girls, who's up for a bit tying up, hmm?" Nate smiled at the girls. Two of them froze in the place, another hesitated as he called the taxi. It was a bad joke but he wanted to have fun. And to see the shocked faces was fun!

"Looks like we've a winner. "Nate smiled at the tiny brunette who introduced herself as Maria, a 22-year old student early. But this information went lost with one of the many shots Nate had that night. She gave him a devil smile.

* * *

Blair laid next to Chuck in their bed. Starring at the ceiling. Chuck and she didn't finish her discussion by now, but Chuck stopped it earlier by telling her that he had a big meeting in the morning and needed his rest now.

Blair thought about the time she and Nate were a couple. The twisted time they had their on-off phase and their friendship after getting together with Chuck, his best friend. Jealousy. That was the word Chuck used earlier. Was it? Or was it just being concerned for a good friend because that was Nate after all.

* * *

A/N: I know what you think. The return of the triangle? Well, _maybe_. We'll see :-D Don't forget to review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys. Well, this is the end of the story. I know, you probably expected more dirt but honestly: I'm so glad to see the bromance in the show again that I couldn't bare to write a "chuck and nate destroy each other" story. I love the new Nate on the show so much (witty, smart, sexy as hell) that I really didn't want to make him the bad guy here. And beside: I'm really curious for Serenate. Hopefully their storylines aren't as bad as Chuck and Blair's at the moment.

* * *

_The next morning. New York. Blair and Chuck's place._

SLAM. Blair woke up when the front door of the apartment got slammed shut. She blinked quite a lot. The room was so bright already, it had to be late. She looked at the clock on the nightstand. 10:24.

"Chuck? Is that you?" she called for the person who slammed the door before she rose from the bed.

Her question was answered by the bedroom door which flew open. Chuck looked upset. Truly upset.

"Chuck what happened?" Blair asked gently. Chuck looked at her and clenched his jaw.

"The Vanderbilts happened. My allowance to enlarge Victrola – it got denied. Thanks to Nathaniel's grandfather's brother. They don't want support that kind of establishments." Chuck told her in anger.

"But, that doesn't make any sense!" Blair declared.

Chuck rolled his eyes at her. "Wow, really Blair? Never guessed that without you!" he mocked her.

Blair got angry now, too. "Chuck. There's no reason to be cruel to me for this. It's not my fault."

"Oh really? Now, what was the reason again for the fight between me and Nate…..oh right. It was YOU!" Chuck shouted.

Blair was shocked. This accusations took her completely off guard. She knew that Chuck loved to blame her for everything. She learned that painful on the opening of this club years ago. But she thought they had moved on. Obviously she was wrong.

"Your fucking jealousy brought this on you. I'm done playing the wicked witch who caused everything bad that happens to your life!" Blair yelled as she got up, grabbed a dress and went to the bathroom.

Chuck sighed and let himself drop at the edge of their bed. He was pissed and lately he always took it out on her. It was mean, dumb and he felt damn sorry about it. He stood up and walked over to the bathroom door. He turned the knob and was glad she didn't lock it. But he wasn't ready to see what he found. Blair stood sobbing in front of the large mirror about their basins. She looked up and her eyes locked with his. Her eyes were red and puffy and his heart broke in a million pieces. She opened her mouth but before she could say a word, he had pulled her in his arms, he buried his face in her hair and started to mumble apologizes.

"Please, Blair, I'm sorry, please don't leave me. I'm so sorry baby, I love you, please don't run back to him. I didn't mean to be such an idiot, please stop crying, please honey."

Blair turned around in his arms slowly so she could face him. "Run to who?"

Chuck bit his bottom lip. "Nate."

Blair shook her head a bit. "Chuck, I will marry you. I'd never chose him over you. Where does this insecurity come from? Look, Cotillion is so many years behind us now. He's our best friend. Nothing else. For the record: I. LOVE. YOU. Only you, Mr. Bass." she whispered.

"I love you, too, Mrs. Waldorf-Bass." he returned with his typical Bass smirk.

"Mrs. Bass. Blair Bass sounds perfect right to me. Now make love to me, Chuck."

* * *

The girl beside him talked, talked and talked. Nate's head was about to explode. The shots and the steady flow of unnecessary information from this girl gave him pain.

"….and that's where I summered with my parents when I was a kid…" she continued her monologue until Nate finally interrupted her.

"Look, I think you should let the cab take you home. I'm not in the mood anymore anyway." Nate said as he told the driver to stop and got out. Dropping a hundred on the passenger seat as he did.

The effect of the alcohol started to fade and a well known feeling of sadness, anger and boredom took control over Nate like it did so many times before. Luckily, he was just two streets away from his hotel. When he reached the hotel, entered his room and let himself drop on the king size bed, he took is phone from the nightstand. It was still turned off. But the boredom part told him to turn it on.

A lot of missed calls from Blair as well as voice mails, some apology-messages from Chuck and – he couldn't believe his eyes –an email from Serena. His heart dropped. He opened it.

_Hi Nate! I'm sorry for not calling on your birthday but I broke up with Carter and he refused to give me my phone back. I know, immature. But still. Happy Birthday. PS: Coming back to the city next week__._

Nate smiled from ear to ear. He couldn't help it but Serena would come back. Finally!

He decided that he could even suffer Blair's angry voice so he checked the last message she left for him.

"Nate, I need you here. Please come home. Chuck…Chuck's not the same without you here. Come on, you've to forgive him. Come home please."

Blair sounded whiny and needy. Blair Waldorf wasn't whiny or needy. Except she fought with Chuck. Nate sighed. 'These two are like children. First everything is fine, then they fight about nothing and then they make up. I swear they just do it because make up sex is hotter.'

Nate sighed again before he rose from the bed, kicked off his shoes and slid under the covers.

Tomorrow he'd go home and take his wasted cousin with him. He would do what he always did. Fixing everyone's life. But this time, he wouldn't let Serena go again.

FIN.


End file.
